Si no estuvieras
by Mika Ryugamine
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Iemitsu y Nana nunca se hubieran conocido? ¿Qué pasaría si los guardianes Vongola nunca hubieran conocido a Tsuna? ¿Qué pasaría si Tsuna nunca hubiera existido…?
1. Chapter 1

_**Si no estuvieras... **_

**Nota: **¿Como surgió esta idea? Bueno, después de leer tantos fics donde Tsuna supuestamente "No esta" o "desaparece" de la vida de su amigos. Pero al final si esta Tsuna! jajaja súper raro.

Van a ser historias cortas donde cuenta la vida o la muerte que podrían haber tenido los chicos si Tsuna nunca hubiera nacido. Capas que también haga algo con los padres. No creo que alguna historia termine feliz, capas que la de Ryohei y Lambo si, ya que a mi parecer todos los chicos tenían vidas tristes.

Eso es todo

Sin más a leer…

* * *

_Nagi... _

Nagi apenas podía mantenerse consiente, trato de recordar cómo es que había llegado hasta ese punto. Solo recordaba su interminable soledad, no tenía idea porque había siquiera nació.

¿Su madre la quería, aunque sea? Ahora sabía que no. De alguna forma comprendía a su madre, nadie querría a una inútil como ella.

Nagi no esperaba aceptación, no dejaba nada atrás, no se arrepentía de nada y por sobre todas las cosas no temía morir.

_¿Por qué?_ Se pregunto en un estado de semi inconsciencia, después de unos duros minutos respondió su propia pregunta.

Ella no tenía a nadie, no tenía nada.

Ella era nadie, era la nada misma.

Por eso después de escuchar las dolorosas palabras que salieron de a boca de su madre, decidió que realmente no valía la pena. No valía la pena el esfuerzo de tratar de sobrevivir, de luchar por la vida.

¿Por qué no luchar en lo que esté más allá? y por un momento deseo saber si habría algo mejor para ella.

Sintió como se abría la puerta y una persona se le acercaba, se imaginó que sería su madre por el golpeteo que generaba sus tacones.

Pasaba el tiempo y la mujer seguía parada viéndola, frustrada por la situación en la que se encontraba. Se supone que ahora mismo estaría en una sesión de fotos, después comería con sus amigas y ya para la tarde iba a comprarse ropa. Pero no, ahora tenía que estar anclada en ese maldito hospital viendo como la decepción que tuvo por hija se moría de a poco. Bufo, ya cansada de todo ese melodrama y salió del cuarto decidida a volver a su casa a descansar.

Fue entonces cuando dio los últimos pasos en esa habitación que sonaron pitidos tan fuertes que la hicieron dar un pequeño salto del susto. La madre vio como del pasillo venían corriendo doctores y enfermeras, le dieron un empujón para apartarla y no salieron sino un tiempo después. El doctor le dijo lo que quería escuchar, pero que en el fondo le dolía. Se quedó unas horas más y después se fue, el siguiente día iba a ser uno muy ajetreado y quería verse como mínimo bonita.

Porque después de todo, iba a velar a su hija muerta.

_Chrome…_

Chrome bajo su cucharita, aun con el pedacito de torta. Miro a sus preciadas amigas y sonrió; cierto, pensó, hoy era su día de apreciación que al final termino siendo el mismo día que el de Haru y Kyoko. Por eso estaban atiborradas de pasteles y cada una tenia su tacita de té.

Chrome miro por la ventana de la cafetería, sonrió al ver a su jefe en calzoncillos y siendo perseguido por Reborn. Ella realmente quería a su jefe, porque a pesar de que su querido Mukuro le permitió vivir, su querido jefe le dio una razón para vivir.

Porque si no fuera por Sawada Tsunayoshi, si él no estuviera en su vida, de alguna forma sabía que ella no tendría esta vida que tanto aprecia.

* * *

**Nota final: **Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

Ciao ciao ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: **Muy buenas! ¡Este es el segundo cap! ¡Me había olvidado que tenía que subirlo! Bueno solo espero que les guste!

Sin más a leer…

* * *

_Yamamoto Takeshi_

Él era la estrella de la escuela, él era el Idol masculino de su escuela. Sabía que tanto las chicas como los chicos lo admiraban. Pero Takeshi sentía que esa no era tanta presión, como lo era el ser la esperanza de un equipo. Que todo el peso este en sus hombros, que no quiere defraudar a nadie, mucho menos a su padre.

Por eso cuando sintió como sus energías se agotaban y ya no rendía como antes, trato de buscar una solución. Siguió entrenando, dando todo cuanto podía, pero no sirvió. Le iba mal en los estudios (aunque eso siempre le pasaba) y cuando uno de los lanzadores tiró un Cambio*, no pudo golpear la pelota (y aunque por el tipo de lanzamiento es normal, se supone que él es un buen bateador) un error que no se podía permitir. Y cuando le toco cambiar su Cutter** no fue tan bien como esperaba.

Al estar entrenando más de lo normal, se cansaba más rápido y no podía rendir cuando quería ayudar a su padre con el negocio familiar.

Estaba a mitad de año cuando fue la catástrofe. Su equipo perdió, él no jugó como debía. Su cuerpo y mente estaban cansados, no rindió en la cancha y eso solo fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

En su mente de niño el llevo a su equipo a la ruina. No se merecía ser un jugador de baseball, no merecía … nada.

Por eso ese día de otoño, decidió lanzarse de la azotea. Al principio sintió un poco de vértigo, pero después vino la paz. en algún momento de la caída recordó a su madre y a su padre. Los dos estaban jugando con él.

_Qué bonito recuerdo_ pensó segundos antes que su cabeza se estrellara contra el duro suelo.

.

.

.

Yamamoto (Alias Idiota del baseball)

Yamamoto logró golpear una Forkball*** entonces salió corriendo, él es el corredor más rápido de su equipo, por eso logro dar la vuelta y tocar el plato. Había ganado ese partido, lo había logrado. Su equipo lo alza, lanzándolo por los aires y él más contento que nuca ríe. Su risa se escucha por arriba de las voces de los espectadores. Todos vitoreando, entonces escucha los gritos tan esperados. Los de sus amigos y mientras sonríe dirige su mirada a la tribuna, donde están ellos.

Tanto Haru como Ryohei sostienen una enorme bandera, con el nombre de su escuela. Ellos dos gritando tan alto como podían, Gokudera gritándole a ellos para que se callaran, los niños riendo y Tsuna tratando de calmarlos. Entonces el chico siente la mirada de Yamamoto, Tsuna le dedica una sonrisa tan bella y alentadora, que en un solo instante llenó el alma de Yamamoto. Entonces sucede algo, empieza a recordar ese día en el que decidió tirarse de la azotea, no puede evitar preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si Tsuna no lo rescataba ese día, lo más probable es que iba a morir, un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo de solo pensarlo. Volvió a levantar la mirada y Tsuna sigue mirándolo, esta vez con una confianza que ninguna otra persona, a parte de su padre, llego a demostrar. Sabía muy bien, que, si él llegaba a hacer otro tipo de locura, Tsuna iba a estar ahí para rescatarlo.

Bueno, no es tan malo sentirse la princesa del cuento de vez en cuando ¿no?

**Notas finales: Cambio- **Lanzamiento realizado con el mismo movimiento que una recta, pero de baja velocidad, lo cual confunden a los bateadores quienes inician el movimiento antes de tiempo en previsión de una recta.

** Cutter- **Tiene poco movimiento lateral y muy rápida rotación, lo cual hace incomoda de batear.

** Forkball- **Es una recta que rompe cerca del plato a gran velocidad, inclusive a 90 mph (milla por hora).

ACLARO! Que no sé nada de béisbol, solo busque en San google y algo me salió para entender un poco, así que si me equivoque en algo por favor díganme.

Eso seria todo!

Nos vemos en el próximo cap…

Ciao Ciao~


End file.
